


invisible string

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Chains around my demons,Wool to brave the seasons,One single thread of gold tied me to you
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	invisible string

**Author's Note:**

> written for @pensoutforkai (Fanzine for Kai's solo album)
> 
> Yep, the title and this fic itself is based on Taylor’s song :)

**Time, curious time,**

**Gave me no compases, gave me no signs,**

**Were there clues I didn’t see?**

Hopeless romantic, that’s how Kyungsoo could describe himself as an author. As a person.

For twenty eight years of his life, he’s been searching for the one who could make him feel butterflies, literally and figuratively. But no matter how many couples were very much in love with his masterpiece, how many soulmates have found their significant others with the help of his theories and stories, he hasn't found his own yet. 

However, he knew when he was in college, he felt something very strange when he passed by the yogurt shop after his class. Every hair on his body went up and his heart was beating erratically to the point that he almost couldn’t breathe. Thinking that it was just due to lack of sleep and over caffeine intake, he immediately went home and tried to calm and relax himself.

It was his mother who first noticed that there was something wrong with him and asking about what had happened.

As he elaborated what he experienced earlier that day, his mother slowly stood up and held him tightly on his shoulders.

_“Kyungsoo, my dear son, you have found your soulmate.”_

He tried to return to the place where the yogurt shop stands on the coming days but unfortunately, he didn’t feel anything that was similar to what happened before.

That was when he started to eagerly search for his soulmate.

* * *

Kyungsoo was starting with his new book and just like what he has done with his previous works, he was looking for a great place to gain inspiration. 

He was checking his journal on the places he had jotted down before. Sometimes, he’s travelling in the countryside, or even going to other countries just to finish his piece. 

But today, he decided to visit their local park just for a change.

He opened his journal, starting to take note of everything that his mind tells him. The surroundings, the hospital nearby, the clouds, the leaves that were falling, the kids that were running and playing with probably their guardian and a mascot--

His heart started to pound whimsically inside his chest, his breathing uneven. A quite familiar feeling from years ago. 

His eyes zeroed out on the girl who was walking alongside with the kids, his hand was holding his chest tightly. He stood up hurriedly from the bench where he was seated, trying to reach for the girl.

As the girl in a flowery blouse crossed the street, Kyungsoo was able to reach her and the children. He was about to tap her shoulders to call her attention, however, he noticed that he was feeling normal again like nothing had happened. In a snap of a finger, every feeling was gone. The excitement flowing into every nerve of his being dissipated. 

Another failure. 

He turned around, returning to the park with a defeated sigh. He was still holding his chest, checking if there would be something he could feel. Anything. But there was nothing.

Kyungsoo went back to his journal, writing about another encounter with his possible soulmate. He had searched and searched over the years but he was still unsuccessful. However, he still felt relieved because at least he’s pretty sure his soulmate is somewhere out there. Somewhere near him, reachable even.

As Kyungsoo continued with taking notes of his ideas, his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the mascot from earlier. There were no more children nor any park’s visitor around the mascot. Maybe the day’s shift already ended, Kyungsoo assumed. 

Before he could even return his focus back to his work, the unusual feeling earlier has recurred, his heart thumping loudly like a drum inside his chest and he was having a hard time breathing,

This time, Kyungsoo didn’t waste any more seconds.

He ran as fast as he could, reaching for the mascot, and in no time, he saw himself standing in front of it. The feeling was still there, the electricity throughout his body, the tightening of his chest.

And it was as if his destiny told him what to do next because the moment he reached for the mascot’s head wear in an attempt to reveal its face, the mascot’s hands moved towards his head wear too as he attempted to remove it, their fingers brushing. 

Kyungsoo’s stomach churn in all feelings possible - excitement and joy, anxiousness and worry. 

They were both successful in removing the head wear, revealing the face of the man inside the bear mascot. And it was only then that Kyungsoo could confirm: love at first sight really does exist. 

The man was blessed with gorgeous hazel brown orbs, chocolate hair, and tanned skin. He looked so perfect already in Kyungsoo’s perspective albeit he was sweating too much from his costume. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at each other and absorbing their own presence. He’s pretty much sure the guy felt the same too, judging by how big his eyes were as he stared back at Kyungsoo. 

The man smiled at him and it was the first time Kyungsoo had seen such a wonderful pair of lips giving him the sweetest smile.

“It’s you?” The man said, pointing at him. He doesn’t need to explain anything because Kyungsoo knew very well what he was talking about.

Kyungsoo nodded, trying to return the same bright smile the man had given him.

“My name is Kyungsoo.” He said, offering his hand to his newly found _soulmate._

He had no idea that the man’s smile could even be brighter than before, it could even lighten up Kyungsoo’s whole day. 

The man reached for his hand, long fingers enveloping his short ones, holding him gently.

“I’m Jongin. I think I’m your soulmate.”

**Time, mystical time**

**Cutting me open, then healing me fine**

**Were there clues I didn’t see?**

Kyungsoo never really dated anyone before because he believed in waiting for his only one. No matter how long it would take, he would wait. And he was not wrong in putting up with his decision. Waiting for Jongin was the best thing he ever did.

Jongin asked him out for their first date a week after to get to know more about each other. Technically, they were strangers but there was a mutual feeling like they’ve known each other for a long time. 

They agreed to meet in the park where they first saw each other. It was really a memorable place, probably it would become one of their favorites.

“Hi.” Jongin greeted shyly, his right hand waving while the other hand was hidden inside his side pocket.

“Hi, Jongin. Nice to see you again.” Kyungsoo tried to hide the excitement on his face and the blush on his cheeks. Jongin really is perfect especially without the huge bear costume. His height, his torso, everything. Like he was made for Kyungsoo. Like they were really made for each other. 

“So where do you want to go?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It depends on what you love to do. You may tell me first your interest then from there, we will decide.” Jongin replied, flashing him his blinding smile.

“I’m a fan of different cuisines. Maybe we could start from there. Let’s go grab some early lunch?”

“That’s the best idea, I’m seriously starving.” Jongin said, chuckling softly as he closed the gap between them, their arms touching.

Kyungsoo thought he just heard the most beautiful laugh in the world.

* * *

Their first date was followed by a few more, until the time came where they were seeing each other a lot more often, spending almost everyday together. 

Kyungsoo found out that Jongin is a painter who happened to be doing charity work for the children that day when he saw him at the park. It was one of Jongin’s ways of showing gratitude, helping people and especially cheering up adorable little kids. He discovered that the man really loves kids. 

“How was your current work doing?” Jongin asked during one of their dates. 

They spend most of their time going to places that would help both of them with their crafts. Kyungsoo was really thankful they are almost on the same field. He appreciates every day that Jongin has spent with him. 

“It’s good. I’ve done more than enough. And upon checking on my time table, I’m actually ahead, so yeah. It’s really doing great.”

“Can I have a sneak peek? Like a soulmate privilege, maybe?” Jongin jested, displaying his pouty lips and pleading eyes. The look that Kyungsoo would never get tired of looking at.

“You know I won’t let you read it while it’s still in process, Jongin.” Kyungsoo brushed the man’s cheeks, attempting to erase the whiny look away. “But I promise, you’ll be the first one to read it before I send it to the publishing company.” 

“Guess that would work for me.” Jongin reached for the hand on his cheeks then moved it closer to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on the white pale skin.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched by the action, face warming up. He’s pretty sure his cheeks were now covered in crimson. 

They’ve been seeing each other for weeks now and they haven’t done anything yet aside from subtle touches and light brushing of hands. It was the first time he felt Jongin’s lips. They’re not even kissing but Kyungoo felt his heart skyrocketed in pure bliss. 

“Does the look on your face means you’re okay with this?” Jongin entwined their fingers, holding him gently, as he waited for Kyungsoo’s answer. 

When he didn’t get any word nor action from his soulmate, Jongin slowly let go of his hand, giving him a smile that’s close to a pout.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel comfortable. It’s just that--”

"No. I mean, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo interrupted and this time, he was the one who reached for Jongin’s hand. “I was just startled a while ago. To be honest, it’s my first time holding someone else’s hand. I mean, I’ve held hand with my friends before but not someone special because we all know that I was waiting for my soulmate so I could--”

There were soft full lips that stopped him from stuttering, firm hands holding him in his position so he won’t stumble and fall. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, allowing his soulmate to kiss him from the very first time. He couldn’t explain how he felt the moment their lips touched. It was magical, like there were fireworks everywhere even if his eyes were closed. He could hear their hearts beating in the same rhythm, the coldness of the air not present anymore as all he felt was warmth. Happiness. 

_Love._

Jongin pulled away and Kyungsoo opened his eyes slowly. His soulmate was smiling at him, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He felt everything was tightening, his chest, his breathing, the space between them was starting to feel small it almost felt like he was running out of air.

“Kyungsoo, oh my God! I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Jongin held him firmly on his shoulders when he started to gasp for breath, his thumbs drawing comforting circles. “I’m really really sorry. I should’ve known better. I know that your first kiss with me should be special, yet here I am, getting too caught up in this moment.” 

It was only after a minute or two when Kyungsoo gave him a smile. It was barely there, but he knows Jongin would feel it.

“No, don’t be sorry. Apologizing would mean you regret kissing me, right?” 

“Of course not. Why would I regret kissing you? I’m just afraid you might get uncomfortable.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo reached out for the man’s hands, holding them tightly. 

“I like it. And I like you. We’re here in the park where we first met, I think there’s nothing more special than this.” 

It’s Jongin’s time to blush, his cheeks tainting a darker shade of pink.

“I was really worried because I don’t want to offend you in any way.” Jongin closed the small gap that was left between them as he kissed Kyungsoo on his forehead once.

“And I like you, too. I like you very much, Kyungsoo.” 

**Hell was the journey**

**But it brought me heaven**

Weeks turned into months and both of them decided to stay in the same place. Living together was more than great with Jongin was on his side who’s always supporting and understanding him. 

He was close to finishing his book. Based on his experience in his previous works, this would probably be the fastest time he had written a whole book without having much of a hard time.

They were walking hand in hand in a familiar alley. It was the place where he felt the signs that his soulmate was nearby. He looked at Jongin and noticed that the man was staring at the coffee shop in front of them. Many things have changed over the years, Kyungsoo observed.

“I haven’t told you about this but…” Jongin pointed out the shop before he looked back and stared directly at Kyungsoo’s eyes with his loving gaze. “That was a yogurt shop before. I was working there when I was in college and that was the first time I felt that my soulmate was there. That _you_ were there.” 

“I felt that, too! And after that day, I returned here and waited. Every single day, I was waiting to feel the same feeling again but nothing came. What happened? Why didn’t you return?”

Jongin cupped his cheeks and leaned closer as he rested their foreheads together for a good minute. They were so intimately close and Kyungsoo loved how he felt safe. 

“I ran as fast as I could to look for you that day so I left without anyone manning the shop.” Jongin chuckled lively and the sound was music to Kyungsoo’s ears. He would never get tired of listening to his soulmate's voice everyday.

“But then I never found you. When I came back to the store, there was a long queue and the manager was panicking. He asked me to finish my shift before he fired me that very same day.”

Kyungsoo laughed heartily and Jongin joined him as both of them finally learned the history of their very first encounter.

“We could’ve saved more than a decade of time if you didn’t run away.” 

“I didn’t know what I was feeling back then. I’m sorry, I just thought I was sick.” 

“No baby, no need to be sorry. We have plenty of time left to spend together anyway so no need to apologize.” Jongin kissed him, erasing all his worries and fears away. The man never failed to reassure him how important he is to him. How _loved_ he is.

“Now why don’t we try their coffee while you finish with your work?”

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled, “Coffee sounds great.”

  
  


**Time, wondrous time**

**Gave me the blues and then purple pink skies**

**And it’s cool, baby with me**

Kyungsoo was finally able to finish his book, and just like what he had promised Jongin before, he would allow him to be the first one to read it. 

It was afternoon and Kyungsoo spent his time in his own workspace inside their apartment while Jongin was staying inside his own, saying he was about to finish a new painting. 

As soon as he closed his laptop, Kyungsoo decided to check on what his soulmate was working at. 

Jongin’s eyes were pierced on the cloth in front of him, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. Kyungsoo walked slowly towards the man, stopping when he reached the front of him. He tried his best not to peek at Jongin’s work at first. 

“I guess you’re done.”

Jongin nodded and turned his attention to him. “How about you? Have you finished your book?” 

“Yes I did. And I was thinking that maybe I could let you read it tonight. And I want to get your honest opinion.” 

“Of course, baby. I would be honored. Now, come here.” Jongin gestured to him to come closer, tapping his thighs so Kyungsoo could sit on top of him. The man really loves cuddles and Kyungsoo is not the one to complain about that.

He does what he was told to, sitting on Jongin’s lap while the man was holding him firmly so he won’t fall. Jongin’s chin was resting on his shoulders.

“I want you to see my work, too.” Jongin tilted the easel, revealing his beautiful masterpiece.

Kyungsoo was left in awe as he slowly absorbed his lover’s work. It was unfamiliar yet he felt he had seen it before. That he had felt it before.

It was an image of a young man in a colorful uniform standing behind the counter of a familiar yogurt shop. In front of him was another man, Kyungsoo assumed it must be him, who’s facing the yogurt shop’s staff. Aside from the store’s detailed surroundings, there are no other people inside. 

He turned to Jongin who was already smiling at him as bright as ever. 

“If what I’m assuming is right, that’s us from years ago, right?”

The man simply nodded and kissed him on his shoulders. He pulled Kyungsoo even closer, his hands tightened as he cocooned him in a warm and loving hug. 

“That was how we were supposed to start. We were both young and naive and if you would ask me, the _me_ in the past can’t handle even a tiny mess. I guess we would fail if we started that time.”

Kyungsoo held the back of Jongin’s hand, rubbing and giving him comfort. “I, myself, won’t probably be ready either. Maybe everything happened for a reason that’s why they call it destiny.”

Jongin chuckled. “You want to know something about the day we first met at the park?” 

“Of course I do. If it’s about you, I would always love to hear it.” 

“I am claustrophobic. But that day, someone told me that I should conquer my fear. Then I thought, one of the easiest ways to do it is to wear a costume. It’s like hitting two birds with one stone. I was able to conquer my fear and at the same time, made the children laugh.”

“But were you really able to overcome it?” Kyungsoo asked sincerely. 

Jongin allowed him to finally stand so they could face each other, the man holding both of his hands.

“Honestly, no.” Jongin sighed lightly. “But when I felt that my soulmate was around, it was like I could finally breathe inside that enclosed and tiny space. I was able to see light. I don’t know what happened but even if my heart was beating too fast, I felt comforted. Then I saw you standing in front of me. That day, I told myself that no matter what happened, I will never let you go again.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes started to water. Jongin noticed it and stood up immediately, enveloping him inside his strong arms, reassuring and comforting as always. 

“I don’t want to see you cry because of me, baby. I probably won’t forgive myself.” 

“But these are happy tears, Jongin. You don’t know much I’ve waited for this day to come.” 

“We, baby. We both wanted to be with each other.” Jongin closed the gap between them, cupping his face as he leaned closer. “And we can work this out, yeah? I promise I will be good to you. To us.” 

“Me too. I promise.” 

Jongin kissed him on his lips, and just like every time, Kyungsoo felt like there was magic. There were colors everywhere. There were sounds lulling him into comfort. He was more than happy. 

He was finally contented. 

“I love you.” Jongin said in his soft and honey voice making Kyungsoo’s stomach churn in utter bliss. 

His eyes were wide as he stared back at the hazel orbs of Jongin, seeing nothing but affection for him.

Kyungsoo tiptoed as he reached for his boyfriend’s lips, leaving a warm chaste kiss.

“I love you too. So much.” 

* * *

“So what do you think?” Kyungsoo asked when Jongin finally closed the laptop. 

They were seated beside each other on their bed, Jongin reading his work while Kyungsoo was nervously waiting for his feedback.

“I’ve read your previous works and I can say that this one is my personal favorite.” 

Kyungsoo felt relieved hearing those words from Jongin. 

“I can feel how comfortable and happy you were while writing this.” 

“I’m glad I could make the readers feel that.” 

Jongin patted the top of his head, complementing. “You did a great job, baby. I can’t wait for everyone to read this marvelous feat.”

“I’m really glad you liked it because finally, after writing stories about everyone and their soulmates, I was able to finish mine. Our very own story. It did take us a long time but at least we're here now.” 

Jongin nodded as he smiled, the happiness reaching his eyes. “I am really happy we’re finally together, Kyungsoo. You don’t know how glad I am to have you in my life.”

“You are worth the wait, Jongin. And even in our next lifetimes, I will always patiently wait for you.” 

  
  


**Isn't it just so pretty to think**

**All along there was some invisible string**

**Tying you to me?**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! :) thanks for reading :))


End file.
